


Antidote

by starlunakitsube



Series: Alchemical Foil [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Continuation piece for Poison, M/M, Spoilers for the seventh palace, from Akira’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlunakitsube/pseuds/starlunakitsube
Summary: Companion piece to Poison, can be read before or after,
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Alchemical Foil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605874
Kudos: 32





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Poison, can be read before or after,

“His signal is...gone.” Futaba’s words cut through Akira like a hot knife, and it twists something in is heart. 

_ Why, Goro?  _ He thinks, slamming his fist against the barricade that separated them from the disgraced detective.  _ We could have helped you… _

“...come on, Joker. We have what we need.” Makoto, ever the voice of reason on the team, brings Akira back to some semblance of reality. Right. Shido. Take down Shido, fulfil the promise he made to a boy who is now likely dead. He gathers himself and faces his team.

“Let’s go.” 

  
  


They leave the Palace as soon as they have the door to the Treasure room open, and Akira just wants to go home. He’s tired, and he wants to be alone. To process what happened.

“Hey, someone’s in that alley! Do you think they saw us?” Ryuji, the literal ball of sunshine, is also a little too bright for Akira right now, but it’s a distraction from his thought, so he acknowledges the comment.

“I’ll go check and see if it’s someone who needs help.” Akira sighs softly and makes his way into the alley, only to stop short at what he sees, his eyes widening. He forgets how to breathe. Right in front of him...is Goro Akechi...who honestly looks a little worse for wear, hair a mess and wild, scared eyes. But he’s in one piece. Intact.  **Alive** . “You’re alive…” Akira wants to go to him, to hug him, to cry, to comfort, to be assured that what he’s seeing is real. When Akechi nods, Akira can only ask, “how?” And he internally winces at the unintended sharpness. The wince and the backwards scoot the tone draws from the boy makes Akira’s heart twist. Painfully. 

**_He is hurting, young trickster._ ** Arsene murmurs in the back of his mind.  **_He is in pain._ **

“Why aren’t you speaking?” Akira asks, and that,  _ that _ gets a response out of Akechi in the form of a sharp look. After a moment, he extends his hand to the boy, “Come with us. We’ll figure it out together.” He says. What ‘it’ is, he doesn’t quite know yet. He knows he loves this boy before him, despite the fact Akechi tried to kill him. Twice. He knew it was messed up, he knew he was messed up for loving this boy in the first place, but he couldn’t help it. 

“....okay.” Akechi finally speaks, taking his hand. Maybe...maybe things will be different this time.


End file.
